comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Team (Earth-5875)
Red Team is one of the many formations of the SPARTAN-II Program, under the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. Many incarnations of the team have existed, although the current only consists of Jerome-092,Alice-130, and Douglas-042. Red Team participated in many battles of the First Contact War, such as the First Battle of Arcadia, the Battle of Jericho VII, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, and the Fall of Reach. History Training on Reach.]] During Red Team's training program in the SPARTAN-II Program, Red Team competed against Black Team, led by Margaret-053. Years later, after Red Team discovered Margaret was having a romantic relationship with Otto-031, they tracked both of them down to teach them a lesson, where they claimed they were not respecting training. While resisting Red Team, Margaret lost her left eye, leading Black Team to fight back Red Team in return, and making them suffer through ten days in the brig. In July 2523, Red Team consisted of John-117, Kelly-087, Samuel-034, and Fhajad-084, where they trained alongside Blue Team, which consisted of Linda-058 and Fred-104. The two formations were deployed together on a mission at Longhorn Valley, on Reach, in a mission of capture the flag, which was hidden through the valley. Blue Team provided SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle support, while Red Team infiltrated a UNSC Marine Corps base. The SPARTANs were able to create a diversion beneath their barracks, killing many Marines. They then neutralized the guards and Red Team breached the base. The Marines then sent a D77-TC Pelican in order to trick the SPARTANs, but they outsmarted the Marines, where John-117 sent an all-clear signal to both teams. First Contact War Battle of Chi Ceti IV , Alice-130, and Douglas-042]] On November 27th, 2525, Chi Ceti IV was invaded by the Covenant ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Unrelenting'', when it breached through the Chi Ceti system. While the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate [[UNSC Commonwealth (Earth-5875)|UNSC Commonwealth]] attempted to drive it off, both ships suffered heavy damage, and the SPARTAN-IIs on the planet, including Red Team, received their MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV. Hours later, the SPARTAN-IIs John-117, Kelly-087, and Samuel-034 boarded the Unrelenting from the Commonwealth in an operation to destroy the ship from within. Inside the ship, they battled against multiple sangheili and kig-yar, where Samuel's armor was damaged and therefore stopping him from returning to the Commonwealth. He then chose to stay behind and sacrifice himself by detonating an ANVIL-II missile, destroying the Unrelenting. Ultimately, the planet was still taken by the Covenant and glassed, with most of its military and civilian population being killed. First Battle of Arcadia During the First Battle of Arcadia, a single Covenant carrier started to orbit the planet, sending thousands of troops towards the planet's many cities, including its capital Pirth. The Colonial Marshal Bureau were deployed to counter the alien attackers, but were easily slaughtered for the most part duo to their inferior equipment and lack of military resources. During one of the CMB's evacuation efforts, hordes of Covenant warriors stormed through Pirth's streets in an attempt to stop the civilians from escaping and kill them. The Covenant met their match with the arrival of Red Team, led by Sergeant John Forge, who helped the police force in evacuating the surviving civilians. Despite their efforts, the Covenant destroyed most of the civilian Marine freighters. Despite a technical UNSC victory, its forces suffered incredible casualties, followed by the capture of Professor Ellen Anders by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, who sent her to the Prophet of Regret, who wanted to use her mysterious ability to active forerunner technology in order to unlock an army of dreadnoughts at the Apex Site, on Etran Harborage. The UNSC Spirit of Fire followed, leading to the Battle of Etran Harborage. Battle of Etran Harborage during the Battle of Etran Harborage.]] The Spirit of Fire eventually arrived on the orbit of the planet on February 23rd, which appeared outwardly normal. Recon Team Echo and Recon Team India were deployed to Etran's surface, supported by a contingent of UNSC Marines, led by Sergeant John Forge. Together they cleaned an area filled with jiralhanae soldiers with air support from GA-TL1 Longswords and an M510 Mammoth. After cleaning the area, the UNSC forces received a message from Recon Teams Echo and India, who revealed they were being attacked by "unknown aliens", before contact completely faded out. Forge and Red Team approached to investigate, where they made first contact with the xenomorph Aggressors and Lurkers that were hosted from the Marines. Despite this, they were able to retrieve the Marines' Mammoths and return to a nearby firebase they established. The UNSC was unable to send air support when their D77-TC Pelicans fell and crashed duo to the atmosphere of the shield world being dusty and foggy, a result of the hives the xenomorphs created. Upon picking Anders' transponder signal, the crew discovered it was in fact being replicated by a massive Proto-Keymind, which the crew of the Spirit was able to kill after heavy fire. Not long after, the ship's synthetic executive officer Serina scanned the planet to find Anders, which they discovered was originating from Etran Harborage's ocean, leading the colony ship to be pulled to the shield world's internal docking system, leading them through multiple tunnels inside the core of the planet. Not long after, the Arbiter used Anders to activate the forerunner fleet. Unfortunately for them, when they became awestruck by the fleet emerging from the ground, Anders used the large gap to escape through the shield world's portal network and eventually regroup with her fellow humans. Upon getting back at the Spirit of Fire, Ellen devised a plan to destroy the local Covenant forces and the xenomorphs, though it would require the sacrifice of the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine; they would approach it to the Apex Site and used it to blow Etran's artificial sun. soldiers at the Apex Site.]]Once they arrived at the control center of the Apex, the lieutenant, Forge and Red Team carried out the plan and the slipspace drive, with Forge using the elevator to transport it, while Red Team guarded the site. The Arbiter appeared, cloaked, and killed the lieutenant after he had activated the lift to the shield world's star. Many sangheili soldiers appeared from their cloaks and charged at the SPARTANs. While Forge went to fight 'Moramee, Red Team dealt with the sangheili. In order to gain advantage, Forge released the locks of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine out of the trailer, leading to slide at 'Moramee. The SPARTANs were able to kill the Young Blooded sangheili with ease, while the Arbiter was nearly killing Forge. However, his arrogance was his hubris, and John took 'Moramee's sudden lack of attention to slash his throat with a combat knife, later stabbing his chest his 'Moramee's own Type-1 energy sword. Forge later pushed Ripa's body out of the platform, but the reactor had overheated and was no longer able to detonate remotely, only with manual detonation bewing possible. While Jerome-092 offered to activate it, Forge declined the deal, and said the UNSC would never every SPARTAN they could muster to fight against the Covenant. The SPARTANs fled, stating it was an honor to serve with Forge, before returning to the Spirit of Fire. Sergeant Forge then detonated the drive inside the sun, leading it to go supernova and destroy Etran Harborage, which blew into a series of debris. The destruction of the shield world led to the destruction of all local Covenant forces, the xenomorph outbreak, and the forerunner fleet, ruining the Covenant's advantage and war effort against the UNSC. By February 10th, 2534, the Spirit of Fire was declared "lost with all hands" by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and so did Red Team, who were declared missing in action. Further operations , and Green Team preparing to drop during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV.]]A new iteration of Red Team fought at the Battle of Jericho VII in 2535, where Red Team successfully deployed a HAVOK nuke in a Covenant rally point set for a cruiser to deploy troops. As Blue Team cleared the local Covenant forces, Red Team detonated the bomb as soon as the cruiser lowered its shields, destroying the ship and all of its passengers. During the Battle of Sigma Octanus on July 18th, 2552, Red Team was commanded by Joshua-029. During the battle, they escouted Blue Team, whose members were able to detonate a HAVOK nuke in the city Côte d'Azur, destroyed the city and all Covenant forces present. Fall of Reach By August 27th, 2552, 25 of the last remaining SPARTANs, except for Black Team, were assigned to NAVSPECWEAP and recalled to Reach in order to start Operation RED FLAG, a top-secret mission that HIGHCOM believed would bring an end to the First Contact War. The SPARTANs would command a Covenant ship, locate ''High Charity'', and return with one of the hegemony's Hierarchs to force a ceasefire. The Auton synthetic Cortana would serve with John-117 and serve as the hacker of the strike force. As they prepared to embark on the mission aboard the ''Halcyon''-class light cruiser [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], the SPARTANs were forced to retreat to the Epsilon Eridani system to defend the planet from the Covenant invasion on the planet. Red Team then became led by Fred-104, and its 22 members were deployed to Reach's surface to defend its orbital defense generators to power the planet's 20 orbital defense platforms. Bravo 001, their D77-TC Pelican was gunned down by a Covenant ship, leading to the deaths of four SPARTAN-IIs. The SPARTANs were able to discover the remnants of Charlie Company. from Covenant forces.]] Fred then divided Red Team into Team Alpha, Team Delta, and Team Gamma. Team Alpha, consisting of Fred, Kelly-087, and Joshua-029, would eliminate a Covenant encampment with 10,000 soldiers and a carrier; Team Gamma, consisting of Li-008, and Grace-093 would defend the Orbital Defense Generator Facility A-331, and Team Delta, consisting of Will-043, Isaac-039, Vinh-030, would secure Castle Base. Team Alpha was able to destroy a Covenant cruiser after capturing three Type-26 Banshees and throwing a HAVOK nuke on the ship's gravity lift. This stopped the initial invasion on that area of Reach and killed ten thousand Covenant troops, but at the cost of Joshua's life. Team Delta was able to secure the base, where they encountered Dr. Halsey. Team Gamma was unable to complete their mission and were killed. The generator was destroyed by the Covenant and started to smash through the orbital defense platforms in full force and glass Reach. The survivors (Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Will), were rescued by John-117, who had returned to Reach aboard the ''Ascendant Justice'' following the Battle of Installation 04. What remained of Red Team then joined with Blue Team, participating of the subsequent Operation FIRST STRIKE. Back in the field .]] Following the Invasion of Earth by the Reapers in October 2564, the Excession that linked Earth to Installation 00 was shut down duo to the Reapers' electromagnetic pulse. The Banished, a group led by the jiralhanae warlord Atriox, arrived on the installation one month later aboard the Enduring Conviction. Upon their arrival, Atriox had Decimus lead the salvaging team on the Ark, with the jiralhanae massacring the entire sangheili-human research team on the surface. In two days, all personnel at the Ark was killed by the Banished, which took complete control over the installation. There, the Banished constructed a new Halo ring, and started mining for resources on the Ark, while at the same time acquiring complete control over its portal network. The [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], which had been missing in space for 28 years, had mysteriously arrived on the Ark on March 28th, 2565. The crew of the ship sent its SPARTAN-II Red Team to investigate the lack of communications on the surface, reaching the Henry Lamb Research Outpost, where Atriox and his warriors were hiding. Once they got there, Atriox easily outmatched the three, barely cryo-awoken SPARTANs in hand-to-hand combat, although they were able to retrieve the Auton synthetic Isabel. After nearly killing Douglas-042, Atriox gave them a chance to escape and ordered his warriors to go after them. leaving Installation 04C alongside UNSC Marines.]] After the SPARTANs escaped the station, Decimus personally appeared with dozens of his own men to defend his mining operations, but they were taken out by human forces, and Decimus then retreated. As soon as Decimus heard of the Spirit of Fire's capabilities, he ordered Decimus to command all Banished outposts within the Ark to warn him about UNSC assaults, and soon after, Captain James Cutter discovered that Atriox was able to take a Cartographer that would help him locate all systems within the installation. Decimus was killed by Red Team while defending one of the systems, leading Atriox to order the 'Volir to fire with the Enduring Conviction at the Spirit of Fire. But before they could act, the humans were able to use a forerunner particle cannon that fired and immobilized the carrier, disabling its energy shields. Despite Atriox's efforts to send as many troops as he could to take the down the UNSC forces, Jerome-092 and Isabel managed to board the Enduring Conviction and use its energy projector to provoke local Sentinels. The thousands of Sentinels flew towards the Conviction and cut the ship in half, killing many of the Banished's soldiers. The pieces fell into the Ark and killed even more warriors, as Atriox and Let 'Volir watched. He then ordered 'Volir to take his surviving warriors and get on the Halo ring to retrieve it from the humans. The Banished started to ferry to the Halo through access points devised by the Sentinels, and they established a fortress near the UNSC settlements, where Atriox directly contacted Captain James Cutter, where the Warmaster revealed he was impressed with the human's capability, and proposed the crew of the Spirit of Fire to join them. When Cutter defied Atriox's proposal, he claimed the captain had destined his crew to doom, sending all of his weapons, vehicles and warriors to stop Professor Ellen Anders from reaching the Halo's Control Room. He was unsuccessful, and the Professor was pulled to slipspace to the Soell system alongside the ring, pulling a section of the ring into space, and killing thousands of Banished soldiers. With his dream destroyed in five days, Atriox slammed his fist on a holotable, before he approached the edge of a cliff and observed his remaining forces. Atriox's war against the Spirit of Fire would continue for months. Members Current *Jerome-092 - Leader *Alice-130 *Douglas-042 Former *John-117 *Joshua-029 *Fred-104 *Malcolm-059 *Fhajad-084 *Kelly-087 *Will-043 *Isaac-039 *Vinh-030 *Li-008 *Grace-093 Category:Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-II teams (Earth-5875) Category:SPARTAN teams (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227